Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to techniques for processing data. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to techniques for providing data-model-driven visualization of data sets.
Related Art
Data visualizations are commonly used to facilitate a user's understanding of data. For example, interactive charts may present relationships, trends, patterns, and/or other attributes related to large sets of complex, interconnected, and/or multidimensional data to the user in a clear and concise manner.
However, existing data visualization mechanisms are associated with a tradeoff between ease of use and flexibility. First, sophisticated data visualization tools may allow users to view graphical representations of various types of data but may also require the users to have detailed understandings of both the tools and the data models for the data. For example, a user may generate a data visualization through a general-purpose data visualization application by manually running queries for specific types of data and configuring the display of charts containing the data based on relationships among the queried data.
Second, domain-specific data visualization tools may be relatively easy to use but may be designed around and/or limited to specific data models. For example, a financial data visualization application may allow a user to easily view and interact with graphs, charts, and/or other types of information related to financial market data but may not be able to process and/or display other types of data, additional dimensions associated with the financial data, and/or additional relationships among the financial market data.
Consequently, understanding of large, varied, and/or complex data sets may be facilitated by mechanisms for improving the flexibility and ease of use of data visualization tools.